


Valentine's Day

by Cumberlocked145



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas nie ogarnia co się dzieje, Dean samiec alfa, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Poziom tego fica jest niższy od temperatury na dworze, Valentine's Day, Walę tynki, same dialogi, walentynki
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 11:49:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13681101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cumberlocked145/pseuds/Cumberlocked145
Summary: Walentynkowe coś, napisane w nagłym przepływie weny. Enjoy!Jeśli podoba Ci się moja twórczość - zostaw coś po sobie, to dla mnie naprawdę ważne!





	Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Walentynkowe coś, napisane w nagłym przepływie weny. Enjoy!   
> Jeśli podoba Ci się moja twórczość - zostaw coś po sobie, to dla mnie naprawdę ważne!

/Czternasty lutego. Dean szykuje się do corocznego wyruszenia na podbój samotnych serc./

Dean: Sammy, nie wiedziałeś gdzieś mojej koszuli samca alfa? 

Sam: Jestem Sam... Czekaj, jakiej koszuli? 

D: Tej w czerwoną kratę, głuchy jesteś? Starzejesz się, Samuelu. 

S: Dean, na miłość boską... 

D: Chuck nie ma z tym nic wspólnego, zapytaj go, leży nawalony za monopolowym. Jeśli już miałbym wskazać winnego, to powiedziałbym, że to Cast... 

Castiel: Witaj, Dean. 

D: Cas, przestrzeń osobista. 

C: Wybacz. Wychodzisz? 

D: Um, wiesz, mamy dzisiaj takie śmieszne święto... 

C: Święto? Święta są fajne. Mogę iść z tobą? 

D: Cas... No dobra. Przecież obiecałem, że nie umrzesz jako prawiczek. 

/Bar. Dean i Cas siedzą przy stole. Podchodzi kelnerka, która ma wyraźną ochotę na Deana./

Napalona kelnerka: Co dla ciebie, kochanie?

C: Czemu mówisz do niego kochanie? 

D: Cas, to nie jest najlepsza pora... 

C: Pora na co? Ta niewiasta nazwała cię "kochaniem". Czy to znaczy, że jesteście w stałym związku? 

D: ... 

Nk: Czy wy... Jesteście parą? 

D: Nie? Skąd Ci to przyszło do głowy? 

Nk: Wyglądacie na bardzo sobie bliskich. 

C: Bo tak jest. Chwyciłem go mocno i ocaliłem przed zatraceniem. 

D: ... 

Nk: ... 

D: Cass, więcej nie pijesz. 

/Zmiana baru. Dean próbuje poderwać kolejną kelnerkę./ 

D: Bolało jak spadłaś z Nieba? 

C: To nie jest śmieszne Dean. 

D: *do kelnerki* Wiesz, chyba już nie mam ochoty na tego hamburgera. *wyprowadza Casa na zewnątrz*

D: Co ty do jasnej cholery robisz? 

C: Ja... Próbuję cię chronić. 

D: Niby przed czym?! 

C: Widziałem myśli tych dziewczyn. One chcą być z tobą w bardzo dziwnych pozycjach. Ale czuję, że one tak naprawdę cię nie kochają, bo szukają kogoś tylko na jedną noc. 

D: I co z tego? A myślisz, że ja oczekuję od nich ślubu i domku z ogródkiem? Cas, to jest tylko seks! Nie potrzebuję nikogo do kochania! 

C: Ty... Nie? 

D: Nie! 

C: Bo ja myślałem... Że może my moglibyśmy... 

D: ... 

C: No wiesz, ja bym cię nie zostawił po jednej nocy. Byłbym z tobą już zawsze. 

D: Cas, czy ty właśnie powiedziałeś, że chcesz być moją walentynką? 

C: Nie, czemu? Święty Walenty to patron epileptyków i... 

D: Przymknij się już, Aniele. W końcu miłość to też choroba.


End file.
